Young, Married, and Undercover?
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Greg, Sara, Catherine, and Gil have to go undercover as married couples in a town where people are suspected to kidnapping their own children. First SaraGreg fic. A little GC, too :D
1. Chapter 1

**Young, Married, and Undercover?**

**Raiting: It's safe for all you peeps out there! I think. Let me know if you guys feel different.**

**Summary: Greg, Sara, Gil, and Catherine go undercover as married couples in a town where couples have been suspected of kidnapping their own children. But when something in the case goes wrong, Greg realizes something very important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or CSI. Ugh... if I use any songs, I don't own those either. :)**

**A/N: Haha. My first Greg/Sara based fic. I'm more of a Grillows shipper, but hey... I needed to try something new. :) **

* * *

"Really? Seriously?" 

"Yes. How many times must I re-assure you?"

"But why not Catherine and Gil? They'd be perfect for this type of thing."

"They're already involved. We need more people."

"Well what about Sofia and Nick?"

"They don't meet the requirements."

"And I do?"

"Am I wasting my time with you here?"

"No. No, not at all. It's just so hard to believe."

"You and CSI Sidle will accompany Supervisors Gil and Catherine Grissom this evening. They're already settled into house they'll be going undercover in. You and Sidle will be a few houses away."

"Yes, sir."

"I've already informed Sara. She's getting ready as we speak. I suggest you do the same."

"Yes, sir." Greg sat there and stared at Ecklie. When Ecklie noticed he wasn't moving, he snapped his fingers and pointed to the door.

"Go. Now."

------

"Greg and Sara?" Catherine walked out of the bathroom in some gray shorts and a white tank top. Gil chuckled and got settled into bed.

"Yeah. Who knew?"

"I just thought Ecklie would choose Nick over Greg."

"So you're saying Greg wouldn't be good for this?"

"No. I'm just saying I thought Nick would be chosen. That's all."

"Well regardless who was chosen, this better go smooth. We can't afford to screw this up."

"I'm just surprised they let us do it."

"Why wouldn't they?" She stopped and held up her hand that showed her wedding ring. "Hey... just because we're really married doesn't mean we can't go undercover as a married couple. It helps that we're already married, actually."

"Go to sleep, Gil. You're delirious."

"I'm not delirious. I'm married."

"Am I that bad to be married to?" Catherine teased him and crawled in bed next to him.

"Not at all. I love being married to you."

"That's what they all say." She giggled as he reached for her and pulled her closer to him.

"Sleep."

"Yes, Daddy." He slapped her on her bottom and she let out a small scream.

"I mean it!"

"Okay! Goodnight." She rolled over him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips before returning to her side of the bed.

------

Greg was walking through the halls of the lab with his bag of clothes thrown over his shoulder when he bumped into Sara. She turned around to tell him something until she noticed it was Greg.

"Hey... you ready?" She nodded her head and let her arms fall to her side.

"I guess. You?"

"Yeah. Ecklie told me that we're a few houses down from Gil and Cath. I don't know the exact one but-"

"Two houses down." She smiled and they walked out to the Denali. Passing Warrick, Nick, and Sofia on the way out and waving to them. They drove to the small community where a couple was suspected of abducting children, claiming them as their own, and killing them. Their job was to meet the couples and dish out information from all of them as quickly as they could. They passed up Gil and Catherine's house and pulled into their own.

"So... this is it, huh?"

"It's beautiful. I'd love to live in a place like this." She stared at the house and neighborhood. Greg watched her as she looked around and smiled. They got out of the Denali and unloaded their stuff. Once everything was put away, they stood in front of the house and looked around.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" Greg got their undercover rings out of his pocket and smiled. He got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Marry me?" She looked into his eyes and gave him a soft smile. She thought about this so many times before, and she knew he was just getting into character, but it felt so right.

"I guess I'm going to have to say yes, huh?" He laughed and slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and looked down at her. He debated on wheater to kiss her or not. She looked down and blushed.

"I think we ugh... better go in. It's getting pretty cold out here."

"Yeah. It is." They walked into the house together and looked around. "This place is wonderful. Too bad we're only here for a few days."

"Well who knows. When you get married to Mr. Wonderful, who makes a lot of money might I add, you can buy a house even bigger than this."

"Get real. Me and 'Mr. Wonderful'? I don't think so."

"Why not? Any guy would be lucky to have you as a wife." He looked back at him and smirked.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Just don't make me sleep on the couch. Please. I beg of you." She laughed and they walked up stairs to inspect the rest of the house. They opened the first door they came across and gave each other a look. It had a small blue crib and toys scattered across the floor. The room across from it had pink carpet and a small bed. "We have... kids?"

"Well we're a married couple and the people we're looking for are... KIDnappers. Get the hint?"

"Oh."

_The next morning..._ Catherine and Gil walked down the street and eyed the neighborhood as they made their way to Greg and Sara's house.

"Congratulations, you two!" Catherine couldn't get the smile off of her face as they led her through the house. Greg appeared downstairs with ruffled hair and clothes.

"We have kids... two of them." He said with his head in his hands.

"He's still not use to fatherhood yet." Sara said rolling her eyes. Gil laughed and took a seat next to Catherine.

"Ugh... we've been invited to some parties. You guys are invited too. There's one tonight. At 7. Ends at 1 I think."

"Shopping?" Sara said smirking.

"Oh yeah. Shopping." Sara and Catherine walked into the kitchen as Greg walked out and talked about their day.

"Well you look like you've been sleeping good." Gil said sarcastically. Greg laughed and shook his head.

"She hogs the whole bed, her. I couldn't even get the covers. I froze the whole night!" He pointed to the kitchen and sipped his coffee.

"Well now you know what being married is like."

"Is it this bad for you?" Gil looked up at him and smirked. "Oh Grissom! Dude! Wait until I finish my coffee at least!"

Later in the day, Catherine and Sara had went shopping for their outfits. When Sara came back, Greg was laying back on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey honey!"

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Well with a credit card from Ecklie, who wouldn't?"

"CREDIT CARD?"

"Yup! And it's all mine!" She jogged into the kitchen and put her bags on the floor next to the table. She noticed the dirty dishes and moaned. "I thought you promised to do the dishes while I was gone."

"What?" Greg laughed. "Oh... you were serious?" She stared at him and started the water.

"Oh admit it! You just like playing house!" She threw him a look and started on the dishes. "Woman! Get in that kitchen and make me a sandwich!" She gasped and threw her wet towel at him. He ducked and it hit the window with a 'splat.' "Did I not make myself clear?" He smirked and watched her walk off into the kitchen to start the dishes.

------

They were on the job for not even a day and a couple had already offered to invited them to a get together they were having. All the couples in the neighborhood were going and they thought of this as the perfect opportunity to observe everyone. They arrived at the couples house to notice they had kids themselves (or had) A woman answered the door in a short skirt and a very tight shirt. Greg, Sara, Catherine, and Gil could all hear the conversations of the other couples and see their house was almost full with people.

"Rob! Laura! I'm so glad you could make it!" Greg and Sara looked over at them and smirked. Rob and Laura? Those were their undercover names? "And who are your friends?"

"Oh! This is Jamie and Paul Buckmen," Gil said smirking. Sara held back her laughter and they entered the house. Half of the couples they saw fit the profile of the real couple they were looking for. Greg and Gil wondered off to talk to some of the guys, leaving Sara and Catherine alone to find some women to talk to.

"Alright, LAURA... let's go find us some kidnappers."

"You said it, Jamie." They walked up to a group of women standing around the fireplace. One red head, one brunette, and the other blonde.

"Hey! You're Laura. Monica's told us so much about you!" The red head commented.

"Ugh yeah. And this is my friend, Jamie."

"Well it's finally nice to meet you two." The blonde smiled at them and looked over at Gil and Greg. "Those two over there yours?"

"Yeah. They're ours alright." Catherine looked over at Sara who was getting a little protective over Greg. She smiled and turned her attention back to the group.

"So... what are you ladies up to?"

"Nothing. Ya know? Just... relaxing. Kids are gone, no more work, life's great." Catherine and Sara tensed at her statement and excused themselves from the group.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Sara pulled Catherine outside.

"Ugh... that blonde has a crush on our guys?"

"No. That 'blonde' just said her kids are gone. HINT HINT."

"Well you're one to be jumping to conclusions here, aren't you?"

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was that? Not the best chapter? Ehh... I was kind of in a hurry. Band camp was calling my name and it was SO much fun:) Haha. Well... hope all you Sara/Greg peeps like it. And it shall get better in the next chapter, hopefully. :P Reviews are welcome. (when are they not! **XD 


	2. Chapter 2

**Young, Married, and Undercover?**

**Raiting: It's safe for all you peeps out there! I think. Let me know if you guys feel different.**

**Summary: Greg, Sara, Gil, and Catherine go undercover as married couples in a town where couples have been suspected of kidnapping their own children. But when something in the case goes wrong, Greg realizes something very important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or CSI. Ugh... if I use any songs, I don't own those either. :)**

**A/N: Haha. Yes. Rob and Laura from The Dick Van Dyke Show and YES. Jamie and Paul from Mad About you. And YES!That line is from The X-Files! LOL! Glad you guys noticed. What intelligent little CSIs you are. :D**

* * *

Gil and Greg were walking through the house when Monica's husband, Darrin, walked up to them. 

"Hey Rob. Who's your friend?"

"Oh. Darrin, this is my friend Paul. Paul, this is Darrin, Monica's husband." They shook hands and walked to a larger group of guys.

"So... Rob, Paul. What do you guys do?"

"Oh um... I work for the newspaper."

"And you, Rob?"

"Ugh... I run an old family business. Nothing big, but still time consuming."

By the end of the party, Sara and Catherine had already started walking home, half drunk... half tired.

"Sara..."

"Wh-what?"

"I need chicken."

"Me too."

"Shopping?"

"Shopping."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"Night Laura."

"Night Jamie." They walked to their own houses and passed out on the bed. Greg had just walked in the house when he saw Sara on the couch. He laughed and bent down to brush the hair out of her face.

"Sara?"

"Hmm. Greg? Paul?"

"No, no. Greg."

"Greg... me and Laura need chicken." He held back his laughter and kissed her forehead.

"How much did you have to drink, Sara?"

"Ohhh not much."

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"Bed? Yes. Bed is good." He helped her off the couch and slowly walked upstairs with her in his arms. He laid her down on the bed and placed the covers over her. He climbed in bed himself and sighed. She turned on her side and smiled at him. "You're really cute." His eyes snapped towards her. He blushed and shook his head.

"Remind me never to let you drink again."

"How come we've never gotten together?"

"Sara..."

"Oh yeah. We're married!" She held up her hand and looked at her wedding ring.

"Get some rest, Sara. You'll need it."

"What I need... is this." She leaned over and kissed him. He hesitated at first, but slowly put his arms around her. He softly pushed her off of him and frowned.

"Sara, I can't do this to you. You're... not acting like yourself."

"So you don't want to kiss me?"

"No! I didn't say that! I just... I couldn't take advantage of you like this."

"You won't. Now kiss me!" He stared at her before he gave in and kissed her again. She slipped her hands underneath his undershirt and he jumped.

"Ar-are you sure?"

"Sure?"

"About this." He kissed her and looked into her eyes. She softly smiled and nodded her head.

When they woke up, it was dark outside. Rain drops were slowly falling onto the glass window in their bedroom that over-looked the town. Sara woke up and noticed she was oddly close to Greg. She put her hand to her head and moaned. He woke up and rolled over.

"Hey... how you feeling?"

"Like crap." He laughed and pulled her back to him. She snuggled up to his chest while he played with her hair and kissed her neck.

"Well next time we're going to have to hide the drinks from you." She laughed and poked him in the chest.

"And you're going to tell me you didn't get drunk last night?"

"I'm very proud to say, as bad as I was tempted, I didn't. Gil got into it pretty bad though."

"So what's on our 'to-do' list today besides spy on half the couples in the town?"

"Well Gil and I are suppose to be meeting with the 'guys' at the golf course. They're into that boring stuff." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Rich people!" He smiled and moved his arms from her waist as she rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"What about you and Catherine?"

"Oh. Ugh... probably shopping."

"Again?"

"That's what us wives do. Shop, clean, shop, clean,... and shop some more."

-----

Gil woke up with Catherine sleeping directly on top of him. He smiled and softly shook her.

"Cath... honey?"

"Hmpf."

"Baby, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm... hmmm." She rolled off of him and almost fell off the bed. He caught her before she fell and kissed her on the cheek.

"You need a nice, hot shower."

"I need some aspirin and more sleep."

"Not my fault you had one too many drinks last night, sweetheart."

"Be the loving husband I married and go get me those aspirin. I don't trust my legs." He laughed and got her aspirin. When he came back, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the clock.

"What's wrong?"

"I was suppose to go shopping today with Sara."

"I don't think Sara's-" He was cut off by the phone. Catherine put her head under the pillow and screamed.

"ANSWER IT ALREADY!"

"Hello? Okay. Hang on." He handed Catherine the phone. "For you."

"Hello?"

"Cath. It's me. Ugh... are we still going shopping today?"

"Yeah. Of course. Why?"

"Well it looks like it's about to start pouring outside and I was just wondering..."

"Oh. Well... we better leave before it gets bad."

"I'll be at your place in a few minutes, kay?"

"Sure. Bye."

" 'We better leave?' Well ya know what? I refuse to sign the divorce papers!" Gil crossed his arms and shook his head. She laughed and started getting dressed.

"No. We're going shopping."

"Again?" She gave him a look, finished getting ready, and walked downstairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. Greg and Sara were standing outside with an umbrella protecting them from the weather.

"She walks! She's alive!" Greg smiled when he saw Catherine.

"Alright. What did Sara tell you? I didn't drink any more than she did!" She threw up her hands in defeat and giggled. Sara looked around and then at Catherine.

"Hey... we better get going. I think we might catch some of girls there if we leave now."

"Okay... well, I'll see you later." Catherine turned to Gil and stood on her toes to reach him in a kiss. Sara blew a kiss to Greg and they left. Greg turned to Gil and smirked.

"What happened last night, Greg?"

"Oh... nothing."

-----

Catherine and Sara walked through the local mall with shopping bags hanging from their hands. They came across the same three women they saw at the party and walked over to them.

"Laura! Jamie! Great to see you here!"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Looks like you two had fun." Vanessa, the blonde, pointed to their bags and smirked.

"Oh yeah. Well... the guys let us take the credit cards. Anything to get away from the wife, I guess." Sara looked past Vanessa and stared at the other two women.

"So what are you three doing here, exactly?"

"Shopping, of course. It's girl's night, tonight. Why don't you two come along?" Sara gave Catherine a look.

"Um... sure. Where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know. Eat out, maybe. Go to a few clubs."

"Great. We'll ugh... meet you at 7?"

"7 it is." They all walked away, going in different directions, when Catherine stopped Sara.

"Do you have any idea what we just ourselves into?"

"A girls night out? Come on! We don't even know if these are the kidnappers or not."

"I'll bet anything they are."

"Alright. Look. Later tomorrow night, if things get out of hand, we tell them there's trouble back home. We leave, contact Ecklie, and the whole thing is settled. Alright?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Now... if you're done complaining like a four-year old, can we please get back to shopping?"

-----

"FORK!" The guys looked at Greg and held back their laughter. Gil jogged over to him and grabbed his club.

"Greg... you say 'fort', not 'fork'."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well... can I drive the golf cart?"

"Why on earth would you want to drive that thing?"

"It's fun! Have you ever been dragged by one of these babies? Does some serious damage."

"No. I guess I found better use of my time than to get dragged by a golf cart."

"Oh come on! Grab the beer, get some chips, and let's floor this baby out of here!Golf ishellaboring!"

"Greg, I don't think-"

"Rob! Paul!" Darrin jogged up to them and gave them his 'I'm rice and I can do whatever the hell I want' smile. "We're having a get together tomorrow. Maybe watch some golf on the satellite. Wanna join, us?"

"Oh we-" Gil started, but Greg interupted. There was no way he wanted to sit with a bunch of loser, rich guys and watch a boring game for 5 million hours.

"We have other-"

"We have other plans but I'm sure-" Gil threw him an evil look and packed his clubs into their case.

"I'm sure our wives wouldn't-"

"Mind if we went."

"Great! It's settled. Meet us at the house around... 7. Sounds good?"

"Sounds fuc-"

"Sounds fun! Fun. Sounds... FUN." Darrin walked away, leaving Gil and Greg alone. Once he was out of sight, Gil whacked Greg in the back of the head. "What the hell were you THINKING?"

"I am NOT about to watch golf with a bunch of stuck up rich men who smell bad because you think it's a good idea."

"These might be our suspects, Greg! Don't you realize that?"

"Suspect or not... nothing will get me to like golf. NOTH-ING." Gil rolled his eyes and they headed for the car.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh oh:O Haha. Thanks for all your reviews on the first chapter. You guys rock, rock, rock! Hope this chapter was a little better for all the Greg/Sara shippers out there. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Young, Married, and Undercover?**

**Raiting: It's safe for all you peeps out there! I think. Let me know if you guys feel different.**

**Summary: Greg, Sara, Gil, and Catherine go undercover as married couples in a town where couples have been suspected of kidnapping their own children. But when something in the case goes wrong, Greg realizes something very important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or CSI. Ugh... if I use any songs, I don't own those either. :)**

**A/N: Ugh... sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I kinda had a hard time. KINDA! lol Well I promise thee' action shall come in a few days. **

* * *

"You feel like watching a movie or something?" 

"Sure. I'd love it."

"Okay. We've got: Grease, The Skeleton Key, Saturday Night Fever, or... The Notebook."

"Oh! Let's watch Grease! It use to be my favorite movie when I was a kid!" Greg popped in the movie and walked back to the couch. Sara grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the couch next to her.

"Who's your favorite character?" He leaned back on the arm rest of the couch and brought her down with him. She snuggled up to him and turned to her to watch TV.

"I like Marty."

"What! You don't like Sandy?"

"Yeah. I like Sandy, it's just... she was never my favorite character as a kid." He brought his hand up and started playing with her hair. "That tickles. Stop it," She said softly. He smirked and continued to play with her hair and neck. "Greg."

"Yes, honey bunny?"

"Honey bunny? Where in the world did-"

"Shhh. The good part is coming on!"

"I wonder what Gil and Cath are doing."

"Sara! Aww! See? Now I missed the part where Sandy and Dany proclaim their love for each other and start making out on the beach!"

"Oh suck it up."

-------

"Hey, Cath... feel like watching a movie?"

"Ugh... sure. I guess."

"What do you feel like watching?"

"Doesn't matter. Do we have, The Notebook?"

"Why, yes we do."

"GOODY! That one!" He turned the movie on and sat next to her. The minute he sat down, she crawled into his lap and grabbed his hand; lacing their fingers together.

"You can never keep your hands to yourself, can you?" She let go of his hand and stretched. Her shirt came up and little and he smirked. He ran his fingers over her stomach and she jumped.

"Damnit! Your fingers are like ice cubs! Get em' off!" He placed his whole hand on her stomach and she let out a small scream. "GIL!"

"What?"

"Go stick your hands in the microwave or something, not under my shirt."

"Aww. But your shirt's warm."

"You put your hands on your stomach and see how well you like it."

------

Sara had her head rested on his chest and yawned. Greg kissed her forehead and looked down at her.

"Tired?"

"Very."

"You wanna go to sleep?"

"No. I wanna finish the movie."

"Alright. Whatever you want." She tightened her grip on him and smiled into his chest.

"Hmm. You smell good."

"So what? You're sniffing me now?"

"Well would you rather me hold my breath and suffocate?"

"Ahh. Good question."

"We should've watched The Notebook. That would've kept me awake."

"The Notebook? Isn't that Catherine's favorite movie? She practically screamed it the night we all went see it."

"Ahh yes. I can see why she liked it too. It's got some very romantic action in it."

"We'll watch it tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." He picked her up and carried her in his arms. He went to walk up the stairs, but Sara struggled to get down.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not going to carry me up these stairs, are you?"

"Ah huh."

"Greg! NO! Put me down!"

"I'm not going-"

"You're going to drop me! I know you will!"

"I will not!"

"Don't try and act like Nick, you little shrimp."

"Little shrimp? Sara... I'm hurt." He made a pout and watched as she turned her head. He made it to their bedroom and threw her on the bed.

-----

"Damn. We should've watched Grease. This movie only gives me... ideas."

"What kind of ideas?"

"Very, very bad ideas."

"You nimfo."

"Nimfo? I'm a _nimfo!_ How _DARE_ you call me a nimfo..." He looked down at her and smirked. "What's a nimfo?" He laughed and brushed the hair away from her neck. He leaned forward and kissed her neck until she had enough.

"Nimfo, my dear, means sex addict." She snorted and gave him 'the' look.

"And _I'M_ the nimfo?"

-----

**The next day...**

-----

"Put on the hat, Greg."

"No! Get it away from me!"

"It's just a hat!"

"A very ugly looking hat."

"You're going to have to wear it!"

"No I won't."

"Greg, when you walk in that house... you'll be the only one not wearing a hat." He sighed as Sara put on the small golf cap with a fuzzy little ball sitting on top of it. "AWW! You look so CUTE!"

"That's it! I'm DEFFINATLY not wearing it now."

"Oh yes you are. Do you want to look like an idiot in front of all those guys?"

"Fine. I'll wear the hat. But you, you've got to wear... this." He held up a short, white sundress.

"No! I'm not wearing that!"

"Welcome to my world, sweetheart."

------

"Gil, take that silly thing off!"

"What?" He gave her a pout and readjusted his golf hat in the mirror. "I like my little golf hat."

"Well I don't. It makes you look like an idiot."

"So what are you saying? You're racist against golf hats, now?"

"Gil, don't argue. Just take it off."

"Make me." Catherine turned around and grabbed him by his shoulders. She pinned him against the door of their bedroom and looked up at the hat.

"Now take it off."

"Oooooh. Cath-e-rine. You_ like_ to play rough, huh?" He grabbed her wrists and switched places with her. She moaned and looked up.

"Gil... Sara and Greg are coming over to spend the day and if they catch us like this, so help me God... I'm going to hurt you." He laughed. The doorbell rang and Catherine went move, but she was still pinned against the door.

"I'm still waiting for my good morning kiss."

"Should have thought of that before you decided to argue with me." She pushed him off of her and went downstairs to answer the door. Gil took off his hat and carried it in his hands when he saw Greg walk in with the same hat on and Sara in a short sun dress.

"See! I told you no one was going to wear one! Yes!" Greg turned to Sara and went to take off his hat but Gil shouted.

"See, Catherine? Everyone's wearing one! Please! Let me wear it!" Gil pouted and Catherine put her hands on her hips. She tapped her foot and stared back and forth between Greg and Gil.

"Fine."

"Yay!" He jumped up and put his hat back on. Gil walked over to Greg and threw an arm around Greg's shoulder. "Oh we're going to have such a great time today, Greggo."

"Right," Greg said rolling his eyes.

"So why are you two going to that guy's house anyway?" Sara stood next to Catherine and put her hands on her hips, also.

"Well... those are the guys we suspect as the kidnappers and they invited us to watch golf on their satellite dish," Gil explained.

"Yeah! And what about you two, huh? You don't go shopping three days in a row just to go over to some woman's house and talk about romance novels," Greg said crossing his arms and doing his best impression of one of those suspect women.

"No. We believe the women that we're watching are some suspects in the kidnappings too, for your information!"

"And they invited us to their girl's night out, which is tonight," Catherine looked around and then at her watch. "And we will be leaving in about... seven hours."

"Tonight?" Greg sat up and looked at Sara.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I thought we were suppose to watch, The Notebook tonight!" Greg pouted and Sara laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Wellps? Telllll me how ya like it. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Young, Married, and Undercover?**

**Raiting: It's safe for all you peeps out there! I think. Let me know if you guys feel different.**

**Summary: Greg, Sara, Gil, and Catherine go undercover as married couples in a town where couples have been suspected of kidnapping their own children. But when something in the case goes wrong, Greg realizes something very important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or CSI. Ugh... if I use any songs, I don't own those either. :)**

**A/N: Mkay. 4th chapter, up! Sorry it's kinda long. I really didn't feel like making this a story with 29482345 million chapters. LOL.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"I'm positive."

"Catherine... this seriously doesn't look like a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing, clubs like that are dark, loud, and full of drunken idiots."

"We won't be there long. We'll leave after we get some information out of them. Okay?"

"I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"You never have good feelings about anything." After driving in front of the club to check out where they would be going, they drove back to Monica's house.

"Laura! Jamie! So glad you could make it!" Catherine smiled and looked around. Toys were scattered about the yard, but no children.

"Yeah. So... who's got the kids tonight? The husbands?"

"Oh no. The kids are away at summer camp."

"All of them?" Sara eyed the women and stood next to Catherine. Vanessa and Monica looked at each other.

"Well... who's up for a little dinner? I'm starved."

"Ah! Yes! Dinner reservations! We might miss them if we don't hurry!"

---------------

"Now, Greg. Just act calm."

"Act calm? Gil, I don't need to act. I'm already bored out of mind."

"Oh hush." Darrin opened the door to reveal a few men were already there and watching TV.

"Ah! Rob, Paul. Great. You made it." He let them in the house and pointed to the TV. "The game is just starting so, make yourself at home and relax." They took a seat next to a few guys and watched as Darrin disappeared into the kitchen. He walked up to two men, Nate and Steven. "Alright. They're here."

"Where's the wives?"

"They're out with yours. Took them out to dinner and for a little partying."

"So wait. The wives aren't here with them?"

"No. Monica had the brilliant idea of splitting them up. Less hassle for us, anyway."

"You sure this will work?"

"I'm positive this will work. We're gonna show Mr. Grissom and Mr. Sanders here that they're not the only ones out for revenge."

"And what happens if Monica and Vanessa don't get those two women?"

"They will."

---------------

"So how many kids do you have?" Monica put down her glass of wine and stared at Catherine.

"I have two. Both girls," Monica said calmly.

"They must be great kids."

"They are. Don't get me wrong, they can be a handful at times, but we love them."

"We'd love to meet them. When are they coming back from summer camp?" Vanessa gave Monica a quick glance and started sipping her drink.

"Oh um... they should be back in a few weeks?"

"What are their names?"

"Olivia and Bailey. Olivia's the oldest. She's nine. And Bailey's seven." Catherine nodded her head and went to sip her drink when Monica spoke up. "And what are you, Laura? Any kids?"

"Three. Two boys and one girl."

"And where are they? I didn't see any kids when you moved here."

"They're with their grandmother. In Washington." The tension between Monica and Catherine was obvious. Sara was about to speak up

but Monica beat her to it.

"Must be nice to get away from them, huh?"

"Actually, no. I miss them." Vanessa snorted and shook her head.

"I'm personally glad my kids are gone. I couldn't handle them one more day."

"Gone?" Sara turned her head and stared at her.

"Yeah. They're at the camp with Monica's kids. And where are yours, Jamie?"

"My oldest is at band camp. My youngest is on a camping trip with his uncle."

"Must be good to get rid of em', huh?"

---------------

"So how many golf tournaments have you won so far, Paul?"

"Oh me? Um... mini-golf?" Everyone stopped talking and looked around.

"Mini-golf?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah! It's a very... intense sport."

"How so, Paul?"

"Well one has to concentrate. I mean with crying kids here and screaming teenagers there, it's very difficult to measure your puts and drives." Gil's head fell to his chest and he held back his laughter. The men in the room just looked at each other and stared at Greg. "Well you know, golf isn't really my sport. I'm more of a... tennis guy?"

"Oh tennis! Wonderful! You should've told me about that sooner!"

"You... you play, too?"

"Oh yes! Every other weekend." Greg let out a nervous laugh and nodded his head. "Tell you what. How about we all get together next weekend and hit it up?"

"Great," Greg said dryly.

---------------

After they had eaten dinner, Monica drove them all to the club they had talked about going to. They walked through the doors and instantly became attracted to the dance floor and bar. Lights caught their attention. Monica and Vanessa pointed to the bar and walked over.

"How about we just wait a while to go dance?"

"Sure." Sara and Catherine sat at the bar and looked around. It was dark, but the crowd seemed to be as sober as ever. Loud techno was heard through out the whole club; making it hard to talk to the person you were next to. Younger couples wore neon and glow in the dark necklaces and bracelets.

"So what will you ladies be having to drink?" Sara turned to Catherine and leaned away from Vanessa.

"I think we should keep the drinks simple tonight."

"Got cha'." They sat back in their seats and ordered their drinks. Monica watched and excused herself from the bar, signing to Vanessa to meet her in the back of the club.

"Did you see what they ordered!"

"No. What?"

"The simplest thing on the menu."

"Well maybe they don't feel like getting trashed tonight," Vanessa said smirking.

"Let's just hurry up and get this damn thing over with. Alright?"

"Alright, alright. Fine. But don't make it so god damn obvious."

"So how are we going to get them out of here?"

"You know how."

"Alright. How are we going to get that crap in their drinks?" Vanessa looked around and smiled. She pointed to two men leaning against the wall, watching people dance.

"See those creeps over there?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"We tell them that there's two, very interested women waiting for them at the bar."

"I love how you think." They walked over to the guys and pointed to Catherine and Sara, who were sitting with their backs to the dance floor and sipping their drink. The two guys nodded their heads and walked over.

"Hey... you two look a little bored. Care to dance?" Catherine placed her drink down and looked back.

"I um-"

"My name's Chad. And you are..."

"Laura."

"Well Laura, what do you say to a dance?"

"I... sure." Sara watched Catherine walk off with Chad and took a sip of her drink. She almost choked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a guy standing behind her.

"Whoops. I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Ugh no. I just wasn't... expecting you."

"Well it seems my friend got a dance. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Care to dance?"

"No..." He grabbed her arm when she stood up. She stared up at him and pulled her arm away. "No thanks. I'll pass." She walked to the restroom and slammed the door. Vanessa and Monica quickly walked back to their seats and poured a powder into both of Catherine and Sara's drink. Catherine came back a few seconds later and downed the rest of her drink.

"Having fun, Laura?" Vanessa said sweetly. Catherine looked around.

"Where's Jamie?"

"She's ugh... I think she's in the bathroom," Monica said pointing over to the other side of the club. Catherine put her hand to her head and moaned. "You feelin' okay?"

"I- no. I'm... I'm feeling sick, actually." She took a seat at the bar and closed her eyes. Sara walked out of the bathroom and started walking towards the bar. The same guy came back and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me!"

"Aw, come on! Just one dance."

"No." His grip tightened and Sara lunged for her drink. She splashed it in his face and watched as he ran off. She turned around and noticed Catherine hanging over the bar. "Laura?"

"She's not feeling good, dear. But... she'll be back to herself in just a bit..." Vanessa walked around Sara and carefully took out plan B. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm. She turned around to scream but she fell against Vanessa and closed her eyes.

---------------

"Greg, you should've seen the looks on their faces."

"I did see the looks on their faces. All seven of them."

"Was that seriously the best you could come up with? Mini-golf?"

"It is an intense sport!" Gil laughed and Greg crossed his arms. "Besides... I'd like to see some of the fake trophies from _their_ boring past time." Gil walked up the steps of the house and waved to Greg.

"Well this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked in the house and turned on a few lights. "Catherine! I'm back!" No answer. He looked down at his watch and sighed. 12 AM. She should've been home.

Greg unlocked the door and looked around. He threw his keys on the table and turned on the outside light.

"Lucy! I'm home!" He waited for her reply, but there was none. "Sara?" He walked around and went upstairs. When she wasn't in the bedroom, he looked down at his watch. 12:05 AM. "I really don't feel like playing hide and seek, Sara. That boring game sucked all the fun out of me." He took out his cell phone and called Gil.

"Hello?"

"Gil... something's wrong..."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I had a little difficulty getting this chapter up. My stupid internet is being... G-A-Y. LOL Well I hope you guysed liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Young, Married, and Undercover?**

**Raiting: It's safe for all you peeps out there! I think. Let me know if you guys feel different.**

**Summary: Greg, Sara, Gil, and Catherine go undercover as married couples in a town where couples have been suspected of kidnapping their own children. But when something in the case goes wrong, Greg realizes something very important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or CSI. Ugh... if I use any songs, I don't own those either. :)**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys! Band Camp has been HELL. I swear. If I get one more set of push-ups, I'm quiting. LOL. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you think:D**

* * *

Greg ran to Gil's house in record time. When he got there, Gil was already pissed off and on the phone with Ecklie. 

"Have you heard from Catherine or Sara?"

"No. Not since they called earlier this evening. Why?"

"They're gone."

"Yes. They suspect the women are the kidnappers."

"We know. But it's past one in the morning. They should be here by now."

"Did you try their cell phones?"

"I tried everything!"

"Alright... is Greg there with you?"

"Yeah. He just walked in."

"Alright. You two stay there. We'll be over in a few seconds." Gil snapped his phone shut and closed his eyes.

"Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know, Greg."

"Who's coming over?"

"Ecklie and the rest of the team." Greg stood there with his back pressed up against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"D-Do you think they're okay?"

------------

Catherine woke up with the worst headache and in complete darkness. She looked around and panicked when she didn't see Sara.

"Sara?"

"Cath-Catherine?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm over here." They moved around in the dark before they were both sitting by each other. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. All I remember is we were at the club... and then I started to feel bad."

"I don't remember anything..." They both fell silent until Catherine remembered they had brought their cell phones.

"Give me your cell phone."

"Wh-"

"Give it!" Sara reached in her back pocket for her cell phone, but it wasn't there.

"What the hell?"

"No! I thought you brought it!"

"I did!" Catherine threw her head back and groaned. "Well where's yours!"

"I-I didn't bring mine." A door from above them opened. They waited nervously for someone to walk down the steps that were now visible. Above the door, Monica and Vanessa stood with Sara's cell phone and Catherine's keys.

"What do you want to do with them?" Monica asked as she took out Sara's batteries.

"Leave them..."

Monica pulled out Catherine's keys and spun them around her finger before tossing them in the yard on the side of her.

"Leave them?"

"To die."

------------

Warrick, Nick, and Ecklie made their way to Gil's house to find Greg staring out of the window and Gil with his head in his hands. When they all walked through the door, both of them jumped and stood up straight.

"Gil? Greg... we're going to need you to tell us exactly what happened tonight."

"I don't remember what happened," Gil said with a shaky voice. Catherine was missing and there wasn't anything else he wanted more than to find her. Ecklie turned to Greg and stared at him.

"What do you remember, Greg?"

"I... I remember they were suppose to go out."

"With...?"

"Um... I think it was-"

"Those women," Gil said slowly and with anger in his voice. "Those women! We need to go question them. Now!"

"Gil, which women?" Greg quickly put on his coat and walked out of the door with Gil. Nick, Warrick, and Ecklie followed them out and watched as they both quickly walked across the street to a large house. The knocked on the door and a tired looking Vanessa answered the door.

"Vanessa, is it?"

"Yes. Can I help you?" Ecklie pushed Gil and Greg out of the doorway and held up a picture of Catherine and Sara.

"Have you seen these two lately?"

"Yes. We went to dinner and a little club just a few hours ago."

"Well they're missing." Her face fell and she shook her head.

"No. They can't be! I just saw them a few hours ago!"

"Well they are. We're going to have to talk to you and anyone else that was there with you."

"Oh... sure. Okay."

About an hour later, Monica and Vanessa were both standing in the yard with their husbands standing on the side of them. Gil and Greg had watched from the sidewalk as Ecklie talked to them both.

"CSI's Sidle and Grissom were on an undercover case. Kidnappings in this town were occurring. They were suppose to find out who our suspects were." Monica and Vanessa's eyes grew wide.

"Kidnappings? There hasn't been any kidnappings around here. Ever."

"This community has always been the safest in Las Vegas! Why would you need to send people undercover?"

"When's the last time you spoke to them?"

"Um... we were at the club not too far from the restaurant we ate it. They were sitting at the bar and said they weren't feeling too good. They both left and that's the last we saw of them," Vanessa explained.

"And you?" Ecklie turned to Monica.

"I saw them last at the club, like Vanessa." He nodded and wrote down a few things.

"Do you mind if we-"

"You know, there's this guy... they've been complaining about him sense they got here. He lives next door."

"Alright. Nick, Warrick. Get the next door neighbor."

-------------

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking. When you fall, everyone stands. Another day and you've had your fill of sinking. With the life held in your Hands are shaking cold. These hands are meant to hold._

Greg sat in the Denali with the radio turned up as loud as it could go. It had started raining not long after Nick and Warrick went to talk to the next door neighbor. Sara was missing and he couldn't find her. He should've known better than to let her go to that club. He should've said something or come up with an excuse to make her stay. He kept going back to the night when their relationship changed forever.

_**"How come we've never gotten together?"**_

_**"Sara..."**_

_**"Oh yeah. We're married!"**_

_**"Get some rest, Sara. You'll need it."**_

_**"What I need... is this."**_

_**"Sara, I can't do this to you. You're... not acting like yourself."**_

_**"So you don't want to kiss me?"**_

_**"No! I didn't say that! I just... I couldn't take advantage of you like this."**_

_**"You won't. Now kiss me!"**_

-------------

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong... Move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through. Move along. Move along._

Sara sat there in the dark. Catherine had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. She's been down there long enough to know when Catherine falls asleep and when she's awake. She didn't know how long they've been in there. It felt like months. It was probably only a few days. Maybe not even a few. She was tired of waiting for some one to save her. She raised her hand and smiled at the barely visible 'wedding ring' on her finger.

**_"So... this is it, huh?"_**

**_"It's beautiful. I'd love to live in a place like this."_**

**_"Sara?"_**

**_"Hmm?" ._**

**_"Marry me?"_**

**_"I guess I'm going to have to say yes, huh?"_**

**_"I think we ugh... better go in. It's getting pretty cold out here."_**

**_"Yeah. It is. This place is wonderful. Too bad we're only here for a few days."_**

**_"Well who knows. When you get married to Mr. Wonderful, who makes a lot of money might I add, you can buy a house even _****_bigger than this."_**

**_"Get real. Me and 'Mr. Wonderful'? I don't think so."_**

**_"Why not? Any guy would be lucky to have you as a wife."_**

**_"I wouldn't go that far."_**

**_"Just don't make me sleep on the couch. Please. I beg of you."_**

-------------

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely. Could be a night when your life ends. Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving. All the pain held in your Hands are shaking cold. Your hands are mine to hold._

Gil walked through the halls of the lab and looked around. Two weeks had passed and they weren't any closer to finding Catherine and Sara. He passed the break room to see Ecklie and the rest of the team hard at work and in an intense conversation about Catherine and Sara. He didn't want to go in just yet. He was having a very hard time dealing with the fact that Catherine was gone. He was sure of himself that when they found her, he would never let her out of his sight again.

**_"Well regardless who was chosen, this better go smooth. We can't afford to screw this up."_**

**_"I'm just surprised they let us do it."_**

**_"Why wouldn't they? Hey... just because we're really married doesn't mean we can't go undercover as a married couple. It helps that we're already married, actually."_**

**_"Go to sleep, Gil. You're delirious."_**

**_"I'm not delirious. I'm married."_**

**_"Am I that bad to be married to?"_**

**_"Not at all. I love being married to you."_**

**_"That's what they all say."_**

**_"Sleep."_**

**_"Yes, Daddy."_**

**_"I mean it!"_**

**_"Okay! Goodnight."_**

-------------

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong. Move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone, Move along, move along just to make it through. Move along. (Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

Catherine made sure Sara was asleep before she started thinking to herself. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of her. She was hungry, tired, sore, and wanted to go home. She missed Gil. She missed Lindsey. She missed everyone. She let the tears fall from her eyes silently as her shoulders shook. She was sure she was going to die here. She couldn't understand why or how this happened. She just wanted to be saved... and quick.

**_"Hey, Cath... feel like watching a movie?"_**

**_"Ugh... sure. I guess."_**

**_"What do you feel like watching?"_**

**_"Doesn't matter. Do we have, The Notebook?"_**

**_"Why, yes we do."_**

**_"GOODY! That one!"_**

**_"You can never keep your hands to yourself, can you?"_**

**_"Damnit! Your fingers are like ice cubs! Get em' off! GIL!"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Go stick your hands in the microwave or something, not under my shirt."_**

**_"Aww. But your shirt's warm."_**

**_"You put your hands on your stomach and see how well you like it."_**

-------------

_When all you got to keep is strong. Move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone, Move along, move along just to make it through._

"You guys! I got something off of those keys you found in that yard!" Greg screamed as he ran in the break room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's kinda long. I wanted to make up for not updating in so long. LOL. I used the song, Move Along by All-American Rejects. I LOVE that song. XD Ne ways... tell me what you think, please, and... I know Gil's a little out of character. XD I love to write him like this. LOL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Young, Married, and Undercover?**

**Raiting: It's safe for all you peeps out there! I think. Let me know if you guys feel different.**

**Summary: Greg, Sara, Gil, and Catherine go undercover as married couples in a town where couples have been suspected of kidnapping their own children. But when something in the case goes wrong, Greg realizes something very important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or CSI. Ugh... if I use any songs, I don't own those either. :)**

**A/N: Well um... yes.Sorry for the wait. You readers are so loyal. I love you all. :) Yes, story's coming to an end. But don't worry... I will make you Greg/Sara fans happy... I hope, at the end:)**

* * *

"Catherine?"

"Huh?"

"I can't... I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"I'm hungry, I'm cold, I'm sure I've lost about 15 pounds, and I'm starting to think they'll never find-"

"They will find us." Catherine moved closer to where she thought Sara was when she grew quiet. "Sara?" Nothing. Catherine reached out and felt around. Sara was on the ground. "Sara!" She moaned and tried to sit up. When she did, she leaned over and threw up.

"We're going to die here, Catherine. You know it, I know it. Everyone does."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Now I know how Nick must have felt. But except he had bugs. We don't have that many bugs down here, do we?"

"Trust me. If we did, Gil would be down here in a heartbeat."

"Gil. Gil's... something. You should be lucky he loves you." Catherine looked down at her wedding ring and started to cry. Sara weakly sat up and brought her into a hug.

"You know... when we first took this assignment, I thought it would be fun. But If I had known we'd end up here..."

"I'm glad I took the assignment. If it wasn't for this whole undercover thing, I don't think Greg and I would have gotten together." Catherine wiped away her tears and sat up. Her stomach began to make strange noises and before she knew it, she leaned over and threw up too.

------------------

"It's draft beer!"

"What?"

"On the keys! On Catherine's keys... I found draft beer!"

"Greg, honestly... how is that going to help-" Gil's face lit up and he stared at her keys.

"Catherine hates draft beer. She says it's not strong enough for her."

"Well now wait a minute. Sara was there, too. This information is useless!" Ecklie slammed down the papers on the table and stared at Greg.

"Sara doesn't drink!"

"Greg... they were at a CLUB. Why WOULDN'T beer get on her keys?"

"Well for one thing, I got the name of the club and here's something for you... they don't serve draft beer." Ecklie sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine. Take it to Brass. But if you can't get a search warrant, that's not my problem." Gil and Greg both got up and practically ran to Brass's office.

"Brass! We need a warrant!"

"For what?"

"I... I don't know exactly, but take a look at this and tell me how far we can get..." Greg handed over the test results to Brass and waited nervously with Gil in his office.

"Guys... this doesn't prove anything."

"Catherine doesn't drink that! And Sara stopped drinking a few years ago! Yes! That proves someone else had Catherine's keys!" Greg almost screamed.

"Would Catherine really give up her keys to anyone but Sara?"

"No. Unless she was kidnapped." Greg pointed out. Brass stood there and looked down at the paper.

"Who was she with?"

"Vanessa and Monica. Those women that Ecklie interviewed."

"Alright. We'll pull up a search on them and if something comes up... we'll get a warrant for both of their credit card receipts. Okay?"

"Ok-" Gil was fine with that. At least they were getting closer to finding them. But Greg wasn't.

"You know damn well we can get a warrant for their houses with this!"

"Really? What would be looking for?"

"I don't know! Something that will lead us to Sara and Cath!"

"It's not enough. We just can't barge in and demand to see their credit cards because Catherine's keys have beer on them." Gil had never seen Brass like this. His voice was cold. He looked tired. He wasn't himself. No one was the same since Catherine and Sara went missing. Greg shook his head and stormed out of his office. Gil looked back at Brass and sighed. "I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Thanks." He walked out of the office and into the hall. He looked around and stopped at Catherine's office. He walked up to it and rested his hand on the door knob. He slowly walked inside and almost cried at the sight. It was still the way she had left it before they left for the assignment.

Greg walked into the locker room and slammed the door behind him. He sat down at one of the benches and put his head in his hands. He knew he had enough to get a search warrant and he could be finding Sara at that very moment. He looked up and smiled at where he just happened to sit. In front of Sara's locker. He opened it. Pictures of her and the team were covering her door. Her jacket was hanging there. His attention drifted back to her pictures. He softly touched one and whispered. "I love you."

------------------

"What's it like to be married to him?"

"It's the best thing in the world. Honestly."

"When I was little, I always used to dream of my wedding. This big, fancy, beautiful wedding. I had my dress picked out. The colors of my bridesmaid's dresses, the flowers, the food, the music... And I used to think of the house we'd buy after. We'd have kids... and a few pets. But that's not how it turned out. It turned out completely different. Sara Sidle, crime scene investigator. Who would've known..."

"Sara, just because you're a CSI doesn't mean you can't get married."

"It pretty much does. Look at how much I work. I barely have time for relationships. I'm surprised I haven't managed to ruin the one with Greg." She shook her head and let her hands drop to her ground. "What relationship? He probably thinks I'm dead."

"Sara stop. Greg loves you. He wouldn't give up on you."

"Well why haven't we been found?"

"I... I don't kno-" Catherine's eyes rolled the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Sara started shaking and her breathing increased.

"Cath?" She crawled over to where Catherine was sitting and felt around for her. "Catherine, wake up." Sara softly lifted Catherine's head and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but barely. "Cath, don't do this to me. Get up. Get up for Gil and Lindsey." The tears fell from her eyes.

------------------

Gil slowly shut the door behind him and came face to face with Brass.

"Gil, I'm glad I found you."

"Did you find anything?"

"Both of them have a record. Their husband's, also. We've got a warrant for their credit card receipts... but nothing more."

"That's great! I'll go get Greg!" He ran through the halls and stopped when he saw Greg was in the locker room. He busted through the door and stopped. He was looking in Sara's locked, holding her pictures in his hands. "Greg? Brass got a warrant for their credit cards. We're on our way to go get them."

"That's not enough for me, Gil. It's not enough and you know it."

"Wh-"

"You know we can get more than a warrant for their credit cards."

"Greg. There's nothing more we can do. You heard Brass. It's not enough for court. So... let's just go with what we have."

"How much do you love Catherine?"

"A lot. No, too much."

"What would you do for her?"

"Anything." He sat there for a few seconds before nodding his head and getting up.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh. Yes. My long awaited updated chapter. And a little hint to all you readers... I SUCK AT COMING UP WITH REAL CASES AND EVIDENCE. Lmao. The whole beer on Catherine's key thing was my sister's idea. Thank you, Brandi. And um... yeah. That's pretty much it. Hope you guys liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Young, Married, and Undercover?**

**Raiting: It's safe for all you peeps out there! I think. Let me know if you guys feel different.**

**Summary: Greg, Sara, Gil, and Catherine go undercover as married couples in a town where couples have been suspected of kidnapping their own children. But when something in the case goes wrong, Greg realizes something very important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or CSI. Ugh... if I use any songs, I don't own those either. :)**

**A/N: Okay. I love to strech out this part. It's so fun to keep you guys waiting. I love my reviewers! When I when Best Author's Award, I shall thank all my loyal fans and LOL:D J/p. But it would be nice. XD**

* * *

They walked up to the familiar house and knocked on the door. Vanessa answered the door in a loose robe.

"Yes?"

"I'm Gil Grissom. This is Greg Sanders. We're here with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Yeah. I talked to you people already. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some slee-"

"We're not here to talk. We're here to collect your credit cards."

"Excuse me?"

"Your credit cards. _Now_." Greg raised up the search warrant. Vanessa snatched the paper from his hands and read over it. She rolled her eyes and let them in the house. She dug in her purse and handed all of her credit cards to Greg.

"Happy? Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Who else was with you that night?"

"What night?"

"The night Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows disappeared!"

"Look, I let you in my house and I gave you my damn credit cards!" Greg stared at her and shook his head.

"I'm going to get you for murder. You wait... and see." Gil followed Greg out of the house and stood on the sidewalk. "Damnit! Who else was the-"

"MONICA!" They both looked up at each other and ran across the street to Monica's house. They banged on the door and waited nervously for her to answer.

"Who in the hell. What do you want?"

"We're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. You were with Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle the night they disappeared, correct?"

"Yes. That's right. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"We have a warrant for your credit cards." Monica's eyes turned wide and she grabbed the paper. She read over it and sighed.

"Fine." She walked back in the house and came out with her purse. She emptied all of it onto the sidewalk and watched as Greg took every credit card she owned.

-----

Sara woke up to the noises of police cars and reporters. She weakly stood up and put her hand against the wall for support. She listened closely and her eyes grew wide when she heard Greg's voice. She turned her head and tried to find Catherine.

"Catherine! They're here! They came!" Sara turned her head listen to Greg again, but something else caught her attention. There was a small whimper coming from the corner of the room. She slowly walked towards the sound and used the wall as a guide. She bent down and stuck out her hand. The whimper grew louder and she pulled her hand back. "Are you okay?"

"N-N-No." She gasped when a young girl about 13 came out from the corner. "Who-Who are you?"

"I'm Sara Sidle."

"K-Kiana."

"That's beautiful."

"It's Hawaiian."

"So you're from there?"

"N-No. My mom just liked the name." Sara looked back at Catherine and frowned.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know..." Kiana looked back at Catherine. "Who's she?"

"That's my co-worker. Catherine Willows."

"Oh. Is she okay?" Their voices were barely above a whispered.

"I don't know. She needs help. We all do."

-----

"They bought beer! SONVABITCH, they bought beer!" Greg jumped up and smiled at the credit card receipts in his hand. Gil smiled and nodded his head.

"Well what the hell are we standing around for? Let's go!" They ran to Brass's office and shoved the paper in his face.

"Lookie, Brass! They bought... BEER!"

"Did you get a match?"

"Wh-What?" Greg's face fell.

"A match. To the beer on the credit card to the kind of beer she bought." Gil looked back at Greg and sighed.

"No. I didn't think it would matter. We _have_ them!"

"You have nothing... unless you match the beer together."

"Wh-Brass! What is it with you! Do you not WANT to find them?"

"No. I didn't say that, Greg. You know finding Sara and Catherine is the only thing on my mind right now."

"I haven't slept. I haven't eaten anything solid in the past two weeks. And you're just going to sit there and tell me I have to match the beer together!"

"Greg-"

"No. No! I'm done with this." Gil chased after him as he ran down the hall. He grabbed his jacket and held on to the test results and the credit card receipts.

"Greg! Stop!"

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find to Sara and Catherine."

"With what, Greg?"

"You know... we don't need a warrant to find them! I thought you loved Catherine!"

"I do! But if we waist time, we may not find them." Greg stopped running and looked down at his watch. He shook his head and ran out of the lab doors. Gil stood there and looked back and forth between Brass's office and the double doors leading out into the parking lot. He sighed and ran after Greg. He was just starting up the car when Gil had hoped in. They looked at each other and headed back to Vanessa's house.

-----

Kiana and Sara slowly walked over to Catherine who was sprawled out on the floor. Kiana placed two of her small fingers on the side of her neck and gasped.

"Her pulse is low. Too low." Sara put her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"Wh-What do we do?"

"I'm sorry." She looked down and watched as Catherine slowly opened her eyes. Both of them ran to her side.

"S-Sara?"

"Catherine. Hey. Hey, no. Stay up." She tried desperately to keep Catherine awake and alive.

"Tell- tell Gil and Lindsey..."

"What, Catherine? Tell them what?"

"Tell them... I lo- I love-" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Sara's tears fell on her face. She rocked Catherine back and forth and moved the hair out of her face. She felt something wet drip onto her leg. She looked down and gasped. Catherine was bleeding from the mouth and shaking. Kiana backed away and tried to find a way out.

"She's going to die if we don't get out. And soon."

-----

Greg and Gil parked their Denali in the front of Vanessa's house and ran to the door. Vanessa came out with her robe and stared at Greg.

"What the hell... is your problem?"

"_Where_ are they?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do with them?"

"I have no idea what-"

"You bought beer. Both of you. It's on Catherine's keys. Now... where... is she?" Vanessa's husband came downstairs and turned on the outside lights.

"What is he doing here, Vanessa?"

"He's accusing me of kid napping those... women!"

"Kid napping? What? If someone kid napped her, and they haven't found her by now... then she's probably dea-" Greg ran inside of the house and pushed her husband against the wall.

"You know where she is. Don't you?"

"GREG!" Gil walked inside of the house and pulled him away. Pretty soon, police cars and reporters were pulling up into the driveway. Brass ran out of the car and flashed his ID.

"GIL! GREG! That is ENOUGH!" He pulled them out of the house and stared at them. "What the hell has gotten into you two?"

"We're trying to find them!"

"With all the damn mistakes you've made so far, I'm sure they're dead." Gil and Greg both stopped and stared at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't- Look... we're all stressed. We all want to find them. Let's just... take things slow. Now. You said she bought beer?" Greg nodded his head and showed him the report. A police officer ran out from the back of the house and screamed.

"I have a cell phone!" They ran over to him and observed the phone. Gil's eyes grew wide.

"It's Catherine's!"

* * *

**A/N: I promise, I promise. Next chapter will be a lot better. Please please please don't kill me. LOL! So tell me all the Greg/Sara fans, how am I doing? Not too bad for my first Sandle fic:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Young, Married, and Undercover?**

**Raiting: It's safe for all you peeps out there! I think. Let me know if you guys feel different.**

**Summary: Greg, Sara, Gil, and Catherine go undercover as married couples in a town where couples have been suspected of kidnapping their own children. But when something in the case goes wrong, Greg realizes something very important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or CSI. Ugh... if I use any songs, I don't own those either. :)**

**A/N: And yes! It's complete! I think! Well tell me what you guys think... because I've been having second thoughts about this story all weekend. I'm glad all you peeps liked it and I want to thank everyone who reviewed on it. I LOVE YOU ALL:D **

* * *

Gil and Greg quickly pushed past the police officer and ignored Brass as he yelled.

"Wait up you guys!" They ended up in the back of the house and looked around. Greg cupped his mouth and squinted his eyes.

"SARA!" Gil took out his flashlight and searched the edges of the property for any signs of Catherine and Sara.

_I wanna have the same last dream again, the one where I wake up and I'm alive. Just as the four walls close me within, my eyes are opened up with pure sunlight. I'm the first to know, my dearest friends, even if your hope has burned with time, anything that's dead shall be re-grown, and your vicious pain, your warning sign, you will be fine._

Sara stopped talking to Kiana and listened carefully. She slowly lifted her head and stood up.

"They're here!"

"Who?"

"Greg! Greg and Gil! Catherine was right!"

"We're saved?"

"We're saved!"

_Hey, oh, here I am, and here we go, life's waiting to begin._

They were running around the whole yard, searching for anything that could've led them closer to Sara and Catherine when Greg tripped over something. He hit the ground and moaned as he flipped over on his back. Gil and Brass came running to see if he was okay.

"I tripped over something."

"There's nothing I see that you could have possibly tripped over..." Brass looked back and stared down at the grass. Gil bent down and felt around. His eyes turned wide and he screamed.

"I've got something over here!"

_Hey, oh, here I am, and here we go, life's waiting to begin. Tonight, hey, oh, here I am, and here we go, life's waiting to begin. Tonight, hey, oh, here I am, and here we go, life's waiting to begin._

Sara and Kiana ran over to Catherine and softly shook her on the shoulder. When she didn't move, they started to panic.

"Cath, no! They're here! Gil and Greg! They found us!" When she still didn't move, Sara ran back to the tiny crack in the ground and tried to scream. "GREG! GIL! HELP!" Gil pressed his ear to the cold metal that he had found sticking out of the grass and gasped.

"Hurry up! We found them!" Greg got up from the ground and knocked Gil out of the way.

"Sara?"

"GREG! HURRY! HELP US!"

"I'm coming! We're going to get you out of there!" He looked around and quickly stood up when he didn't see anyone helping. "What are you all standing around for! Get the shovels! Get something! Come on!" Everyone quickly moved from their spots and ran around, trying to Catherine and Sara free.

Meanwhile, in the front of the house, Monica, Vanessa, and their husbands were being arrested in front of all of their neighbors with TV reporters and newspaper writers standing across the crime scene tape. Police officers with shovels ran back to the back of the yard and started digging. Greg and Gil snatched one out of the officer's hands and yelled.

"Hurry up!" Someone hit the metal and the sound rang out into the air. Greg threw his shovel over his head, not caring who or what it hit, and banged on the metal door that separated him from Sara. "Sara? We're coming!" He looked down into the darkness and prayed no one was hurt too badly. More police officers came running back into the yard with paramedics and with a pair of chain cutters. They handed it to Greg and watched as he easily broke the door. It swung open and he jumped down into darkness, not caring how deep it was or how bad he could've gotten hurt.

Sara jumped back when she heard Greg hit the ground. A ladder was slowly lowered into the darkness and Gil carefully walked down. He shined his flashlight around and it dropped when he saw Catherine. He yelled up.

"GET ME A PARAMEDIC DOWN HERE, _NOW_!" He ran over to her and held her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and he weakly smiled at her. "Stay awake, baby. I'm here."

_I cannot live, I can't breathe unless you do this with me I cannot live, I can't breathe unless you do this with me I cannot live, I can't breathe unless you do this with me_

"G-Gil?" He picked her up easily and held her in his arms. He carefully moved the hair away from her face and kissed her repeatedly on the cheek.

"I'm here."

Sara and Greg stood back with Kiana and watched helplessly as a paramedic softly lifted Catherine to her feet and as Gil held on to her hand as they lifted them out of the ground. He turned to her and pulled her into a hug. A paramedic pointed to Kiana and helped her out of the ground, leaving Sara and Greg by themselves.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." He helped her up the ladder and quickly got her something to eat. She sat in the passenger seat of the Denali with Greg leaned against the door, watching her. After Kiana was taken care of, she walked over to them and smiled.

"Sara?"

"Hey kiddo. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. A lot better!" She turned to Greg and gave him a hug. He looked over at Sara, who shook her head, and slowly wrapped his arms around the small girl. "Thank you. For saving us. I was beginning to think I was going to be down there forever."

"You're welcome." She smiled and walked off. After a few minutes, Sara frowned and took off the ring on her finger. She took Greg's hand and placed it in his palm. She slowly closed it and hopped down from the seat.

"Well I guess we won't be needing those anymore." He frowned and looked down at the ring in his hand. "Where's Catherine?"

"They um... they took her to the hospital."

"Can we go see how she's doing?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." She turned around and started walking for the driver's side of the Denali when he called out to her. "Sara, wait!" He jogged up to her and looked down at his feet. "I um... I don't know what's exactly driving me to this but..." He got down on one knee and held up the same ring. "Marry me... for real?" Her eyes began to water. She looked down at the small, silver ring with a rather large diamond and smiled.

"Yes." He placed the ring on her finger and slowly stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck the second he was on his feet and pulled him closer to her. His arms went around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"God, I love you." He felt her tears hit his shirt and soak through. He pulled back and softly kissed her on the lips. It wasn't enough for her though. She pulled him back down to her height and pressed her lips against his in a more passionate kiss. Brass was talking with a news reporter when he caught a glance at them. He immediately stopped talking and stared at them. The camera man and reporter turned around and caught everything on tape.

----

Gil sat down on Catherine's bed and held her hand. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and softly smiled.

"I missed you. I missed you and Lindsey, so much."

"Speaking of-" The door swung open and Lindsey ran through the room. She jumped up on the bed and threw her arms around Catherine's neck.

"Mommy! I missed you so much!" She felt her mother's tears on the back of her shirt and pulled back. "Mommy, I love you. Don't cry. Please."

"I love you, Lindsey." She frowned and pulled her mother back into another hug.

"Mommy, please. Get some rest, okay?" She jumped down from the bed and picked up her book sat, which she had thrown down in the process of jumping on the bed. She walked out into the hall and softly shut the door behind her. It was quiet before the door opened again. Sara and Greg walked in, hand in hand, and smiled down at her.

"Cath. You're awake!"

"You know her. She's nocturnal," Gil said smirking. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Greg. For saving us..." Catherine looked up at Greg and smiled. He leaned down and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for my favorite senior CSI."

"Well we wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. I'm ready to leave now, actually."

"There's another reason why we came by to see you, two..." Gil and Catherine fell silent. Sara looked back at Greg and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "We're getting married."

"Really?" Catherine's smile was bigger than anyone's in the room.

"Really. Next month, actually." Gil shook Greg's hand and gave Sara a quick hug.

"Congratulations, you two." The doctor walked in with a bunch of papers and smiled.

"Well Mrs. Grissom, you're free to go. And I have the results back..."

"The results?" Gil looked down at Catherine and gave her a look.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grissom. You're gonna be a Daddy." His eyes widened and his eyes snapped towards Catherine. She slowly shook her head yes, and smiled. He picked her up and swung her around.

----

Greg and Sara were walking back to their car when Kiana ran up to them.

"Sara!" She threw her arms around Sara's waist and clung on to her.

"Kiana. What are you doing here?"

"They wanted me to get checked out before I went back home."

"Well I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah! I-" A tall woman with dark, brown hair walked up to Kiana and frowned.

"Kiana? It's time to go."

"Um... okay. Just, give me a few more secon-"

"Now. We can't keep them waiting." Sara made a face and looked down at her.

"Keep 'them' waiting?"

"Yeah... they're ugh...trying to find me a home, I guess."

"Kiana?"

"Bye Sara. Bye Greg." They began to walk away when Sara stopped them.

"Wait! Kiana!" She jogged up to them and smiled. "I um... I'm taking her for the night. If it's okay, with you that is." The social worker glared at Sara and nodded her head. Kiana's eyes lit up as the woman walked away.

"Sara? You didn't have to. I know how much you and... Greg need to be alone tonight."

"No. The last thing I want to be is alone. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." 

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Should I stop here? Or... what? Do the wedding? I'm not good at weddings. I suck at writing things like that. LOL Well... hopefully, you guys liked the chapter. Yay! They were saved! WHOO HOO:D**


End file.
